farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Acquaran
Acquarans are a group of primitive Sebaceans once part of the Hynerian Empire. History The ancestors to the Acquarans were a group of colonists sent out by Dominar Rygel X under the impression that they were to expand the influence of the empire. After reaching a planet within the Uncharted Territories, however, the colonists discovered that all of their electronic equipment no longer functioned. They were stranded on the planet and forced to adopt a low tech life style. Unknown to the Acquarans, the empire had sent with them a device that dampened any powered equipment. The reason for this was so that Rygel's subjects would be nothing more than completely devoted to the empire. Only the Acquarans' spiritual caste, the priestans, knew the truth, knowledge that they would exploit for generations. Change would finally come centuries later with the arrival of human traveler John Crichton. Crichton crashed on the planet shortly after he was inadvertently abandoned in his module by Moya. For three months, Crichton lived separately from the Acquarans, but maintained good relations with them, even attracting the affections of the Acquaran chief's daughter Lishala. However, Crichton's peaceful attempt at coexistence with the Acquarans would not last. Rokon, one of the Acquarans' best hunters, harbored feelings for Lishala, a fact exploited by Rokon's mother Neera. Hoping to put her son in power, she convinced him to eliminate Crichton, his unwitting rival. Despite some reluctance, Rokon and his supporters attempted to do so. Fortunately for Crichton, the return of Moya and the timely arrivals of Ka D'Argo and Rygel saved his life. The aliens' presence frightened the Acquarans until it was discovered that Rygel shared the image of their god. With the arrival of their deity, the masata, the Acquarans believed that the prophecy of his return would soon be fulfilled. Unfortunately for Rygel, in order to reach this end, he would need to be burned alive. Before this could occur, Aeryn Sun and Zhaan were able to send a message capsule down to the planet with the coordinates of the power draining device. Crichton discovered it and was able to use Rygel to shut it off, removing the dampening field from the planet. With the prophecy fulfilled, Rygel gave the Acquarans their freedom, allowing them to stay on the planet and continue the society they had established there. Culture The Acquaran society is based partly on the content of their sacred text, the Timbala. The Timbala is read only by the priestans, allowing that caste to control much of Acquaran development and progress in order to keep themselves in power. Over time, the priestans expanded the Acquaran religion, elevating their Hynerian sovereigns to gods in an effort to keep their fellow Acquarans in ignorance. They have shown to possess some measure of control, or at least checks, over the village chief, or Grondeer. While the priestans have some knowledge of Acquaran laws, all decisions and interpretations are left to the Grondeer. Punishment for breaking of laws include imprisonment at the compound at Lomata-Kai or death. It is considered a great honor to be invited to sit at the Grondeer's side. It is normally a privilege extended to only the village's best hunters. In Acquaran culture, the offering of food by a man to a woman signals his fondness for her. It is ultimately the woman's right to choose, however, whom she will be with for life. Acquaran clothing consists of rather elaborate and revealing orange and purple garments. They may also wear intricate headdresses, especially for ceremonial purposes. Separate castes can often be identified by the various accessories they may wear. Notable Members *Kato-Re, Grondeer *Neera, priestan *Rokon *Lishala Category:Species